


Drabble: Memorial

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Boromir's gauntlets, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-30
Updated: 2003-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Memorial

The first thing Faramir noticed was the gauntlets. Of course. Aragorn had become so used to them - to the pain of them - that he'd almost let himself forget. They were taken from the dead and should rightly be returned to the family.

But Faramir never requested them.

The first thing Arwen noticed was the gauntlets. Of course. She hadn't seen him since he set off. She wouldn't have been affected by the sight of Boromir or overly saddened by his death. Death comes to all men, and Boromir succumbed.

But she never asked him to take them off.  
   
 


End file.
